mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Jouban vs. Warlley Alves
The first round began and they touched gloves. Alves immediately landed a combo of hooks and uppercuts, dumped him down and landed rights under, got the back, rights, rights, rights, big ones, big ones, left elbow, rights. Jouban tried to stand, Alves went for a guillotine, landing on top. Jouban closed half-guard. Alves wasting energy here. Alves adjusting the choke. 4:00. He's passing. Got the back. Landed a blocked high kick as they stood and broke, clinched. Alves landed a left inside. Jouban kneed the leg. 3:00 as Jouban kneed the body. Jouban ducked a right landing a counter left and they reclinched. Jouban landed a left elbow. I think Alves might have gassed himself out with the flurry and choke. They broke, 2:00. Jouban landed an inside kick to the groin, they touched gloves and kept going. Alves landed a right and a body kick. His output has slowed though for sure. Alves landed a counter left and ate a left, Jouban stuffed a single. 1:00. "Pressure!" Jouban landed a nice left elbow, tried a trip, they broke. Alves landed a flush high kick with the foot. Wow. 30. Hit him right in the face. Jouban landed a left. Jouban landed a hard body kick and hurt him, landed a leg kick, left uppercut. Jouban landed a left uppercut. Came forward with his hands out taunting Alves, R1 ends, 10-9 Jouban. R2 began. Alves landed a counter right. Cut by the left eye of Jouban. Jouban landed another liver kick, Alves caught it for a high single to guard. Jouban worked rubber guard. Interested to see his ground game off his back. Four short rights from him. 4:00. Two rights. Thinking omoplata, possible gogoplata. He apparently has a few gogoplata finishes outside of the UFC, in his amateur career, wow. Two rights. Alves escaped to half-guard. Alves possibly thinking of a D'arce. 3:00. Boos. Jouban standing. They broke. Jouban landed a body kick. And an inside kick. And a blocked high kick. Flurries missing. Jouban landed a body kick. Alves is tired. 2:00. Alves landed a hard right hook. Alves landed a leg kick. Jouban landed a beautiful combo of three lefts and a body kick, has him against the cage, Alves beckoned him in, ate a left uppercut. Circle out. 1:00. Alves landed a counter right. Jouban landed a left to the body. He can finish this guy if he puts it on, lands another left to the solar plexus. 35. Alves landed a counter left. Alves ate an eyepoke and needed a moment, just wants a breather.. Collapsed moaning. It might be legit. Yep left eye. They continued. 15. Alves tried to call time again, landed a body kick, tried a spinning wheel kick, R2 ends, 10-9 Jouban. R3 began. Jouban landed a counter left. Alves called time again, wow, the ref accepts it this time. Groin kick. Alves sitting idly against the cage. Just wants a breather. The ref warned Jouban who said he understood. Alves is milking it. Jouban's corner was pissed. Alves is up and they continue, touching gloves. Jouban landed a left elbow anda right hook. Alves landed a big right. Jouban landed a right hook, ate a body kick and landed a high kick. Alves tried a spinning back kick. Jouban kneed the body, body kick, dodged a high kick. Jouban landed an inside kick. 4:00. Alves tried another spin. Alves landed a right uppercut. And a body kick. Jouban's left eye is closing. Alves landed a right hook. And a right. "Pressure!" Alves blocked a high kick, ate a right and landed a left. 3:00. Jouban landed a nice combo with a left and a right, blocked a high kick. Alves landed a counter right. Jouban landed a nice body kick. Alves landed a right, ate two counter lefts hurting him, body kick, Alves had tried to call time before the kick. Jouban landed a left. And a left elbow, right hook and a left, right to body then head then left and a right hook. 2:00. Alves tried a spinning wheel kick. Alves' hands are down. Jouban landed a leg kick. He landed a left. Alves landed a right. Jouban blocked a high kick. Jouban landed a hard inside kick. He landed a one-two. Jouban landed a counter left. 1:00 as he landed a blocked high kick. Jouban landed a stiff one-two. And a leg kick. Alves walking away. Jouban with a left uppercut, left, left uppercut, left. 35. Alves landed a left, ate a jab. 15 as Jouban landed a left and ate a right, landed a counter left and a left. Walking him down, landed a left and another and a right, they hugged, 10-9 Jouban, 30-27 Jouban, great fight. Jouban celebrates, Alves sits down exhausted and discouraged. 29-28 UD for Alves, fucking robbery.. "Wow. Alves is a top ten talent but he lost that fight. Alan Jouban was robbed," Florian said bluntly. "I was prepared to talk about Jouban here but Alves had a strong start to that first round..." Lol. Wow, sickening robbery. Wow.